Stranded
by vacant houses
Summary: Oneshot. In which Leo blinks to find himself in a strangely familiar place. Companion to Virus, Undercurrent and Shadowpuppet.


TMNT=Not mine

I have been trying to come up with an appropriate Leo power for ages. I started writing a fic with Mikey's special power around the same time as Shadowpuppet but it's been so hard to get it out. Mikey, you are such an annoying character to write. And my generosity this weekend has left me amazed. Don't expect it to happen again. (I'm lying, the rest of the crack fic should be out by the end of this week)

* * *

><p>He wasn't supposed to be here.<p>

Leo blinked as he materialized in an old barn. For a long moment, he was frozen in complete astonishment by the change in location, then his brain kicked in and he started scanning the area for danger.

Except, he discovered this with a mild sense of shock, he knew this place.

Leo bolted for the door, a glance outside revealed he was at Casey's farm in Northampton.

Now, a lot of strange things have happened in Leo's life and this wasn't the first time he'd been dumped somewhere by forces beyond his comprehension. It was, however, the first time he'd wound up somewhere safe and familiar.

But how? The last thing he remembered before appearing here was meditating with his brothers in the dojo. They should have been safe…no, if there was one thing he knew, home was never safe. Both Karai and the Ultimate Draco had attacked them there, with the Ultimate Draco going so far as to scatter them across the universe…

His hands darted to his shell cell, still hooked safely in his belt. He flipped it open and dialed Don's number, waiting tensely for his brother to answer.

"Leo?" his brother sounded uncertain and worried but otherwise okay.

"Don," Leo let out a sigh of relief. "Where are you?"

Don paused and he heard him call out to the others, "Leo's on the phone!" then a chorus of questions from the remainder of his family, before Splinter finally called his brothers to order.

"We're home safe," Don answered. "Where are you?"

"I'm in Northampton, believe it or not," Leo said with a relieved laugh, leaning against the barn door.

"Northam- Casey's farm?" Don asked incredulously. "How did you get there?"

Leo frowned, "I don't know," he answered, watching the empty yard with suspicious eyes, "One second, I was at home; the next, I'm in the barn."

"Well, that's pretty much what happened here," Don answered. "You were with us, and then you were gone. There was no attack. Just you…vanishing."

Some of the tension left Leo as he sighed in relief. His family was safe. No attack. Just life throwing another one of its curveballs at them.

He listened to his family mutter thoughtfully amongst themselves before Master Splinter demanded the phone. "My son," the old rat said and even though he's miles away, Leo relaxed at the sound of his father's voice.

"Yes Sensei?"

"What were you thinking before you vanished?"

The question caught Leo by surprise. "I was meditating," he answered thoughtfully. "I was clearing my mind to achieve inner balance."

Through the phone, he heard Raph clearly snort, "Even in a crazily weird situation, he's still a teacher's pet."

"Raphael!" his father reprimanded before Leo could blast his ears off with a heated retort. "Leonardo what exactly did you visualize to clear your mind?"

Leo frowned and tried to sink back into the meditation exercise. "I…thought of the farm," he said in slow realization, "Because it's always been a place of calmness and tranquility."

Another snide remark, this time from Mikey, "He thinks that place is CALM? What about Casey's cousin? Bloodsucker? Old man from the river? Those crazy anti-alien terrorists? The fish people? Clearly, Leo has a messed up definition of tranquil."

"Master?" Leo asked, ignoring his brother.

"Leonardo, listen to me carefully," Master Splinter responded heavily, "When you vanished, I felt your energy open a passageway through the astral plane. It would seem that you…teleported, for lack of a better word."

The silence following that explanation was deafening, Leo hunkered down the barn door as he gazed dumbly at his kneepads. He did this. Not one of their many mystical enemies or even one of their allies (and thankfully not Renet!). It wasn't some form of attack; it wasn't the start of a great plot for the greater good.

It was just life belting him rather firmly on the head with a curveball as usual.

He'd done this. Teleported. He mouthed the word incredulously to himself, trying to make sense of the concept. Holy shit.

"Leo teleported himself to Northampton?" he heard Don repeat with flat disbelief through his shell cell.

"That. Is. So. Cool," Mikey gushed enthusiastically, "Sensei, could I do that? Leo, I swear I'll give you all my comics and video games and do your chores for the next year if you show me how to do that! Can you imagine? The Mikester with the ability to go wherever he wanted, whenever he wanted?"

"Sounds like a nightmare," Raph grunted. "How are we going to get Leo home, is someone going to drive up to Northampton or can he teleport his shiny ass back here?"

"Someone will fetch him," Master Splinter replied, ignoring Raph's language. "Leonardo was very lucky that he appeared exactly where he visualized. For him to attempt to bring himself back with no proper training would be extremely dangerous."

"Road trip!" Mikey bellowed happily, "I call dibs on driving!"

As Leo listened to his brothers' fight for the rights to the driver's seat, Master Splinter asked, "Leonardo?"

"Yes Sensei?"

"Your brothers will be along shortly. Do not attempt to bring yourself home," there was a sharp warning in the old rat's voice. "There will much time to practice this ability later."

Leo automatically nodded, realized that Splinter could see him and replied sheepishly, "Yes, Master Splinter."

"I'll see you soon my son."

Psh, he was going to sit on his ass and wait patiently for his brothers to pick him up? Leo trod out to the farm house's porch, now certain that he alone was at the farm. He settled onto the porch and began to meditate.

By the time his brothers rolled up, Leo had already zapped himself to the jungles of South America, the pyramids, the Eiffel tower, Uluru and a whole heap of other places. And then, just because he could, as his brothers climbed out of the Battle-Shell, he teleported back to the lair in front of them.

Their look of utter disgust was worth it.

Though the year of punishment Master Splinter gave him wasn't.

* * *

><p>*Shrugs* The end of the fic may have gotten away from me. But who'd sit around waiting when they'd just discovered they could TELEPORT?<p> 


End file.
